Void consul Srentep Mnevo
Srentep Mnevo is an ex alpha legionnaire at the head of his own blackshield warband called the Ashen Path. Physical description The Void Consul is about almost 4 metres tall, his stature coming from the enhanced geneseed given to those of the ghost legion, his face is never seen, instead only a white face plate, devoid of features and reflective, usually leading to one who looks at him staring at themselves. He wears a red cape and his armour is seemingly not unlike that of the new phobos armour, however it is actually far older, recovered from the halo stars alongside DAoT weaponry, it's advanced systems providing better auto targeting, better sensor arrays, and hidden jump jets on the power pack, the armour itself is painted a light grey, with ashen path markings across it, save the left shoulder pad, which bears a symbol of a broken chain. On his back he carries a great sword, which seems to simply remove those struck from existence, save those who are strongly tied to fate, and a necron sniper rifle. On his left wrist is an auspex array and dataslate, on his other a blackstone limiter, which keeps his untouchable nature in check. on his hip he carries an archeotech pistol and a necron phase blade, around his neck lie multiple blackstone charms, all inscribed with runes of warding. Circling him are archeotech blasters, levitating using controlled grav pulses, they can unleash a storm of fire with a single mind impulse from Srentep. Origins (I'll do this later) Command staff Iphrecrates Kallinikos - Consul secundus, master of recruits fortifications and the siege, Ex-Warsmith of the iron warriors, leviathan dreadnought, architect of the meditos system Vaarn Karus - Consul tertius, master of the assault, Ex-World eaters warmonger consul Helio Galahar - consul quartus, master of the librarium, Ex-Sons of horus librarian and prophet Enebish Daarvak - Master of the fleet, Ex-White scars forge lord Charachael - Master of the lictors, the body guards, Ex-Dark angels champion Wargear (do this later) In game stats 420 points Srentep Mnevo – M-12” WS - 2+ BS - 2+ S-5 T-5 W-8 A-5 LD-10 SV-2+ Srentep Mnevo is a single model armed with Occam’s razor, A wrist mounted plasma blaster, Archeotech remote blasters, a stasis bomb and frag and krak grenades Weapons Occam’s razor: range- melee, type- melee, Ap- 3 damge-2 abilities: when attacking with this weapon, every hit roll that is over a 5+ deals a single mortal wound to the target instead of usual damage Plasma blaster: 18” assault 2 s-7 ap -3 d1 when attacking this weapon, choose between this profile and the overcharged one Overcharged plasma blaster: 18” assault 2 s8 ap -3 d2 abilities: a hit roll of a one deals 2 mortal wounds to the user after all the hit’s have been resolved Modified synaptic obliterator: 72” Heavy 2 s6 ap-3 Dd3 abilities:Wounds infantry units on a 2+, on a wound roll of a six it does d6 damage instead, successful invulnerable saves taken against this weapon must be rerolled. Archeotech remote blasters: 24”rapid fire 6 s5 ap-1 d1 abilities: these weapons can be fired in combat, however in combat the rapidfire rule is not used stasis bomb: 6” grenade 1 s- ap- d- Abilities: This weapon can only be used once per game. If the attack hits deal d6 wounds to the target. If it misses Srentep Mnevo suffers d6 mortal wounds Abilities: Phase shifter: models attacking Srentep Mnevo suffer a -2 to hit penalty Refractor field: 4+ invuln save Inbuilt regerative systems: at the end of each round Srentep Mnevo regains 1 wound Ordered efficiency: If Srentep Mnevo falls back, he can shoot with a -2 penalty in the following shooting phase'' Strategic genius: if the army is battle forged and includes Srentep Mnevo the army gains d3 command points at the start of the game Jump jets: at the start of the charge phase Srentep mnevo can make a d6” move in any direction. Abomination: This model can never be targeted or effected by psychic powers in anyway. Enemy psykers that are within 18” of Srentep Mnevo must subtract 2 from psychic tests and deny the witch tests they take Ghost legionnaire: This model can target a Character, even if it is not the closest enemy unit. Pylon conducer: Titanic aura checks take a -1 penalty Reaver lord: units with the Blackshield faction key word may reroll failed hit rolls of 1 when within 6” of Srentep Mnevo Consul primaris of the ashenpath: units with the ashen path keyword within 6” reroll failed morale tests and reroll all failed wound and hit rolls Lord of serpents: gives alpha legion units with in 12” an additional -1 to enemy hit rolls against them. This effect does not benefit Srentep Mnevo Hidden in plain sight: your opponent must subtract -1 to hit rolls that target units with this trait if they are more than 12” away (Srentep has this, -3 to hit in total from over 12”) Faction keywords: Blackshield, astartes, ashen path, alpha legion Keywords: Character, Infantry, Srentep Mnevo